


Slytherin Subtlety

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #685: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - The Forest of Dean.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #685: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - The Forest of Dean. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin Subtlety 

~

“Why’d I agree to this?” Harry mutters as they approach Malfoy Manor.

“Because you recognise the value of our friends accepting our relationship,” Severus says before knocking.

Harry sighs, but doesn’t argue as a house-elf leads them to a sitting room where Narcissa’s waiting with tea.

“So when exactly did this start?” Narcissa asks, once tea has been poured and Harry’s taken a sip. 

“I’ve fancied him since sixth year really, only I didn’t know it was him—” Harry gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth. 

Severus eyes his tea, then, holding Narcissa’s gaze, sips. “Since the Forest of Dean.” 

~

“Veritaserum!” Harry growls as they leave the Manor later. “Merlin, the things I told her!”

“Indeed, those _were_ interesting.”

Harry narrows his eyes. “You knew she’d do that?” 

Severus hums. “I…guessed.” 

“What happened to Slytherin subtlety?” 

Severus laughs. “Sometimes, a blunt instrument works better than a more measured approach.” 

“Slytherins,” Harry sighs.

Severus smirks. “You knew what you were getting into when we started this.” 

“True.” Harry grins, pressing close. “I _am_ interested to hear more about the Forest of Dean, though.” 

“Shall I demonstrate the turn my thoughts took as I watched you that night?” Severus purrs.

“Please!” 

~


End file.
